Kil'jaeden
Character Synopsis Kil'jaeden was a powerful eredar demon lord and the second in rank of the Burning Legion, only behind Sargeras. 25,000 years ago, Kil'jaeden, Archimonde and Velen were the leaders of the benevolent eredar people of Argus. When the Dark Titan Sargeras arrived and offered them the answer to the most important question there was, "what is the one true underlying flaw of the universe?", the eredar, as a knowledge-seeking race, accepted, led by Kil'jaeden and Archimonde. Sargeras blessed them with unimaginable power, turning the eredar into demons who would help Sargeras get rid of that flaw, while Velen and his followers fled, renaming themselves the draenei. Character Statistics Tier: 2-C |''' High 2-A''' | High 2-A Name: Kil'jaeden, epithet “the Deceiver” Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown, more than twenty-five thousand years old Classification: Demon Lord, Chief lieutenant of Sargeras Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 8, demons endlessly resurrect unless killed in the Twisting Nether although it takes time), Master Magician, Magic (Can make a ritual into sand or dust, which would rise fragile copies of an object or a person and destroy them via destroying the copies), Summoning, Magic Draining and Resistance, Curse Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation; Life Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with Fel Magic, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Telepathy, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Sealing, Petrification, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sealing & BFR, Invulnerability (via certain spells and gathering the energy of the Nether), Acausality, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Can create reflects of the opponents, Reality Tearing, Arcanic energy manipulation, Possession negation, Matter Manipulation Negation, Mind Manipulation Negation, Emotion Manipulation Negation, Ice manipulation, Physical Damage absorption, Magical Damage resilience, Teleport, Spells stealing, Invisiblity, Healing via attacking with spells, Magic Negation, Illusion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation Negation, Portals creation, Non-Physical Interactions (able to destroy air elementals, ghosts and beings made of void) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level '''(Superior to the fallen avatar of Sargeras who can rupture realities, superior to empowered Gul'dan, comparable to Archimonde) | '''High Multiverse Level+ (The Twisting Nether transcends all realities, Archimonde ascended to it to use its energy and Kil'jaeden can most certainly do the same) | High Multiverse Level+ (The Sunwell has the limitless energies of the Well of Eternity, which Sargeras absolutely wanted to have, had Archimonde gained those energies he would rival Sargeras in power, Kil'jaeden stated that he will succeeds where Sargeras failed thanks to the Sunwell) Speed: 'At least '''Relativistic | Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Universe Level | High Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse level+ Durability: Multi-Universe level'' | ''High Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Immensely high to an unknown amount Range: High Universe Level or higher | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, manipulative, cunning and far sighted Weaknesses: '''None Notable | If killed in the Twisting Nether, demons like him never resurrect | None Notable '''Versions: Regular | Power of the Twisting Nether | Sunwell Gallery Kiljaeden confronts illidan.jpg Kil jaeden the deceiver by elthenstorm.jpg Wow TBC wallpaper kil jaeden archimonde illidan kaelthas mannoroth.jpg Kil'jaeden Deathwing Illidan.png Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 2